It is well known that the arildone class of compounds exhibit antipicornavirus activity and in particular antirhinoviral activity.
Exemplary compounds of this class have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,365; and European Patent Applications 0 111 345 and 0 137 242.
Of particular interest are the disclosures of T. J. Smith et al. in Science, 1986, 233, 1286 and G. D. Diana et al. in S. Med. Chem, 1989 23, 450.